1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear steering device a tricycle for children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Children like to ride a tricycle that is steered by a handlebar. A rear steering device has been proposed to allow an adult to steer by a rear steering bar pivotally attached to the frame of the tricycle. The tricycle includes a handlebar stem having a vertical bevel gear and a transmission rod having a horizontal bevel gear on each of two ends thereof. One of the horizontal bevel gear meshes with the vertical bevel gear on the handlebar stem. The rear steering bar includes a vertical bevel gear meshed with the other horizontal bevel gear. Thus, an adult may pivot the rear steering bar to control the moving direction of the tricycle, thereby protecting the child on the tricycle. However, operation of the rear steering bar is difficult, as most part of force applied to the rear steering bar is consumed during transmission from the rear steering bar to the handlebar stem. Further, the bevel gears result in an increase in the cost, and the assembly procedure is complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rear steering device for a tricycle for children that has a simplified structure and allows easy assembly without increasing the cost of manufacture.
A vehicle for children in accordance with the present invention comprises a frame, a driving member, a rear steering rod, a driven member, and a belt. The frame comprises a head tube on a front end thereof. A handlebar stem extends through the head tube and is pivotable relative to the head tube. A handlebar is securely attached to an upper end of the handlebar stem to turn therewith. A front fork is formed on a lower end of the handlebar stem. A front wheel is rotatably mounted to the front fork. A rear wheel unit is rotatably mounted to a rear end of the frame.
The driving member is rotatably mounted to the rear end of the frame. The rear steering rod includes a lower end attached to the driving member to turn therewith and an upper end for manual operation. The driven member is securely attached to the handlebar stem to turn therewith. The belt is mounted around the driving member and the driven member such that the driven member is turned when the driving member is turned as a result of turning of the rear steering bar.